


The 51st Hunger Games

by inkmoth



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkmoth/pseuds/inkmoth
Summary: Jasper Damask is a tribute from District 1 who is torn between conforming to the ways of his District or forging his own path within the games, Knowing that he is very capable of winning but not wanting to be known as another generic career. And to add to his troubles, The male tribute from District 2 throws a spanner into the works.
Kudos: 3





	The 51st Hunger Games

The world around me feels false as if I’m part of some fake movie set that will give way and throw me back into the reality I know. I take a deep breath and allow the air to fill me, I feel my lungs expand and deflate as the air travels in and out. This is the first time I feel like I’ve been able to breathe and collect myself since this whole ordeal started. I currently sit in a fancy and plush living room, It's not anything out of the ordinary for me seeing as I’m from District 1 but it still feels different. It has the colour scheme of my district too; Bright blue and grey hues decorate the room in a not so subtle way. I’m sat leaned back into a light blue sofa with grey cushions supporting my back, Wildly dissociating while the TV shows playbacks of the reapings and chariot races. It's strange, really, how much my brain has removed itself from the events I’ve been thrown into: So much so that now is the first time I’ve been able to feel myself, everything has just blurred past. I feel myself almost floating in some kind of out of body experience so in order to stop this from taking me over I decide to remind myself of the things that I know to be true. 

My name is Jasper Damask; I’m from a merchant family in District 1 and I’m here because I was reaped for the 51st Hunger Games. A cold chill shivers down my spine as that last part rings continually in my head; I’m a tribute in the 51st Hunger Games. I have a reputation to live up to, I have a career path to follow. Part of me wants to conform and play the part that my District and the audience no doubt wants me to play, The uncaring and cold career tribute from District 1 - A likely victor. But a much louder part of me wants to play a different part and not follow the script that has been written for me, to be my own hero, to play these games the way I want to play them. It's fully within my power and ability to win, My father made sure of that by entering me into the career academy as soon as I became eligible to enter. He did the same with my sister when it came time for her but she took to it a lot better than I did, She became an example career; strong and uncaring. I think part of me intentionally broke the norm; Making sure I worked harder in academic and art studies than I did in training. I’m a prime student in both combat and general studies, But I intentionally put more effort into my non-combat classes just to spite my father. 

The cold chill is what makes me more aware of my surroundings again and my nails dig into the fabric of the plush couch as a further way of confirming I am still in the moment; I’m still here in the Capitol. My eyes glance to the window just behind the television that is responsible for letting in the cold air into the room, I would get up and close it but it's a nice reminder that I am in fact within reality. I can’t hear the cheering crowds that chant for the games anymore but seeing as it is the early hours of the morning they’ve probably all headed to sleep. I know the television channel is running on an automatic loop as stuff revolving around the games is all that's on TV this time of year but the noise is a welcome distraction. I’m waiting for my District partner, a girl named Glover, to finish up eating breakfast so that we can head down to the training centre. I would be able to go on my own but my rep says that career District tributes generally stick together in the pre-games part of the competition so I decide to wait for her. My eyes turn back to the television and really focus on it this time; It's playing images from the chariot rides alongside pictures of the tributes from each District. I don’t exactly remember a lot from the chariot rides aside from how loud the audience was and that I was definitely winging the tough guy act the entire time. That’s another thing going against my career tribute image, The way I look; I’m tall with a messy mop of black hair that falls to just above my shoulders and to top it all off I have an ugly pair of round glasses on my face. I have dark skin and I’m very scrawny for someone from a higher district where we’re fed well. The TV currently fixates on the tributes from District 6, Elric and Cleo, who are waving and smiling triumphantly. The audience and the commentators seem to be lapping it up and marveling in the fact that this is out of the ordinary for 6, A district that more often than not produces weak and feeble tributes; Even the victors of this District are drug addicts and an empty shell of their former selves. These two are different, There's something about the way they, especially the boy, hold themselves - Tall and fierce, brave and cunning, So career like I can see why the audience are screaming and cheering for them. The television cuts to a commercial break and before I can focus on whatever games related product they are selling I hear Glover’s voice coming from the top of the stairs.

“Are you ready, Jasper?”

I scramble to my feet instantly, almost tripping over the small glass coffee table as I do. I make it to the bottom of the stairs and hold onto the railing to support myself, My knees feel weak from a mix of nerves and from sitting down too long. I glance up to look at Glover, who is squinting down at me through her purple bangs. For any other District outside of 1 and 2 purple hair would be unheard of but seeing as Glover’s mother is actually a rep for District 10 it makes sense she has access to beauty products other tributes don’t. I do feel a pang of sorrow for her, due to her mother being a part of the games they weren’t allowed to properly say goodbye as it would be considered cheating, allegedly. I wonder if that’ll give her further motivation to win? To be reunited with her mother. That would guarantee them a spot in the capitol, for sure; A victor and a rep? That's an easy ticket for a family to upgrade. 

“Yeah, I’m ready” I manage to croak out, She raises an eyebrow at me - Still squinting.

I begin to briskly walk up the stairs towards her, going two steps at a time and when I reach the top she takes a step back. I stand next to her; I’m about a head taller but other than that she rolls her eyes as she turns around on her heels and walks towards the elevator door. I shake my head slightly as if trying to make myself concentrate and follow her, keeping my eyes looking down at the ground. I hear the soft bell of the elevator as she presses the button and then I look around the room as a realisation sets in.

“Wait, Shouldn’t our mentor be here?” I ask, the lack of her very apparent in the room.

“Nah, She’s probably still hungover” Glover spits, not even making eye contact with me.

I consider replying but when I really think about it I don’t think Glover wants a conversation and I’m fine with that, I don’t particularly want one either. And she is right, our mentor is known to be a party animal and indulge in a capitol lifestyle every time the games roll around - So I shouldn’t be surprised. Her name is Gaze and I’ve only met her briefly; Our district Rep, Candy, has done more of the mentoring work than she has. Gaze is a new victor; Winning her games only 2 years ago herself. She was the last of a District 1 six-year winning streak which was only broken by a boy from District 12 winning the quarter quell last year; Haymitch Abernathy, I believe his name is? And he’s not much different from Gaze. 

I’m distracted from my thoughts when I hear another soft ring come from the elevator, My attention turns to look and I see that it has arrived at our floor. Seeing as we’re District 1, We’re at the very bottom of the training centre, meaning that the actual training halls are just below us so the elevator ride won't be very long. The elevator doors open with a very small puff of steam and when the door opens fully it reveals a very elegant room, with cushioned walls and glowing buttons. Glover takes quick steps ahead of me and steps straight into the elevator, I cautiously follow suit behind her. It takes a moment for the door to close behind us and for us to make the slow descent down into the actual training halls, Where we’ll finally be able to see the other tributes face to face. I know that I shouldn’t be nervous, I’m a career from District 1, everyone will be shit scared of me. But I also can’t shake the uneasy feeling that's growing in the pit of my stomach when I think of seeing the other tributes in person and the forced feeling of comradery I’ll have to pretend to have with the other career tributes from 2 and 4. As the elevator continues its descent into the training centre I prepare myself to start playing my part in the games, although I’m still unsure if I’ll play the part I’m expected to or if I’ll forge my own path.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know starting the morning before training might seem like an odd choice but honestly I don't have the attention span to start from the beginning of the pre-game process, Although there will probably be flashback chapters! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
